goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Tigrus879 article (Archived)
'''Tigrus879 (a portion of his real name is''' Matt') is a GoAnimator, video gamer, and Wikia contributor most notable for producing his Tigrus879 GoAnimate movies. He also is recognized for his GoAnimate Adventures webseries. Tigrus879 is neither a good or bad user. He's neutral and capable of respecting one's opinions/views on certain topics such as grounded videos, baby shows such as Dora (even if he hates that show himself), and behavior card videos.' Because of the fact that he's neither a good or bad user, this could mean only one thing. HIS IRREFUTABLE TRUTHS: 1. He could care less about Warren Haters (excluding those who tend to misbehave and harshly harass Warren on GoAnimate and YouTube) and Warren Fans ('cause he's neither a Warren Hater or Warren Fan). 2. He doesn't make grounded videos out of users, REGARDLESS. 3. He won't broadcast "VIDEO OUT OF (INSERT NAME OF A USER OR FICTIONAL CHARACTER) ALERT" messages. 4. Do not expect him to ever become a good or bad user (he will always remain either a normal, well-behaved, neutral, or calm user). 5. He occasionally likes both real and fake vhs/dvd openings. 6. He hates Transformers Revenge of the Fallen, Dark of the Moon, and Age of Exctinction (although he likes the first; how is Transformers relevant to GoAnimate?). 7. He WON'T make grounded videos out of trolls such as the UTUBETROLLPOLICE (although he hates them and sometime portrays them as criminals in his GoAnimate Adventures series), BobbyIsPoopy, Jesse Epstein, or others (he believes this method of stopping trolls is highly ineffective and immature; if you disagree, then Tigrus879 will respect your opinions). and finally........................EIGHT: '''He isn't fond with ALL good users (please keep this in mind; although he's a neutral user, he will come across some misbehaving "good" users he would dislike). Likes/Dislikes Likes: Godzilla, Mothra, Baragon, King Ghidorah, Ultraman, Marvel, Spider-Man, Venom, X-Men, The Avengers (Marvel), The Simpsons, Looney Tunes, Peter Griffin, Coulden Pettit, amSalley94, Matt Crowley, Phillip Psareas, African Vulture, Smirks, spaghetti, meatballs ,Puerto Rico, GoAnimate, Flash, Spore, Spore Galactic Adventures, Davo's Dark Injections, DarkEdgeTV, Screen Junkies, CinemaSins, USA, The Bronx Bombers (Yankees), Super Sentai, Pacific Rim, Jaegers, The MUTO, Japan, Transformers, Autobots, Decepticons, Pokemon, Nintendo, Sega, Sonic, Chao Garden, Devil (Dark Chaos) chaos Dislikes: Sonichu, watching way too many Disney movies, Hedorah, Gezora, poorly produced grounded videos, bees (although he isn't allergic to them), peaches, Camp Rock, High School Musical, Michael Bay, racism, Power Rangers Samurai, names the rangers/rangers' mentor(s) give to their zords, country songs from Texas and Tennessee, My Little Pony, Shia-LeBoufing (the annoying repetition of a word/term is used for films), Disney's Planes, Olaf the snowman, Fred the squeaky teen, Verizon, Diancie, Minecraft, Ender Dragon, Creepers, Zombies His GoAnimate features (plus a Gallery) Here is a complete list of all of his GoAnimate features (visit the Tigrus879 Productions page for an updated list): Shrek Meets Comedy World (2013)* The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie (2013)* The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 (Late 2013/Early 2014)* Shrek Meets Comedy World, Special Edition (Late 2013/Early 2014)* Society Overthrown (2014)** Tigrus879 the movie 3, Japan Rising (Summer or Fall 2014)*** Shrek, Return to Comedy World (Late 2014)^ Tigrus879 Birthday Special (November 2014)^ Tigrus879 the movie 4 (Late 2014/Early 2015)^^ *Made with GoAnimate 4 schools trial accounts * **Cancelled ***Upcoming ^In development ^^Currently not in development Gallery: poster21ca750a102ada0ff4b47f3e26e9865bdbd9886e.jpg|The poster for "The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2" Snapshot 1 (6-25-2014 10-52 AM).png|Tigrus879, as he made his GoAnimate debut in Shrek Meets Comedy World Snapshot 1 (6-25-2014 10-55 AM).png|Tigrus879's Lil' Peepz forme (as seen in his upcoming third Tigrus879 movie) Snapshot 1 (6-25-2014 10-57 AM).png|Himself in Lil' Peepz form, combating against a Grox civilian from Spore Snapshot 1 (6-25-2014 11-00 AM).png|Screenshot from The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 Snapshot 2 (6-25-2014 11-00 AM).png|Screenshot from the first Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie Snapshot 3 (6-25-2014 11-01 AM).png|Himself, appearing as some mystical flying tiger, from the climax of The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie Snapshot 1 (6-25-2014 11-08 AM).png|Tigrus879, as he appears in Phillip Psareas' "Ryan Woodguard gets held back and gets grounded", criticizing him for disrespecting The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie and making fun of the three students behind him|link=http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVUCiV4YmpE Snapshot 2 (6-25-2014 11-14 AM).png|Screenshot from one of his shorts "Una Noche en Times Square" GoAnimate Biography NOTE: All of the following events are fictitious. Tigrus879 was a lonely orphan adopted by two parents (Gia Estevez and Gregory Estevez). As time progressed, Tigrus879 as a three year old encountered one strange entity from the Smash Universe known as Sacred Magic (the brother of another Sacred Sacred Hero, Sacred Dark) at a local GoTownia playground. Sacred Magic arrived on Earth to warn Tigrus879's parents about an oncoming super tornado capable of causing considerable damage across GoTownia. Little did his parents knew, the super tornado did strike the GoTownia area. Sacred Magic then abducted Tigrus879 and brought him to shelter as soon as the tornado murdered his foster parents. Since then, Tigrus879 received nourishment, education, and safety from the GoTownia community (until he became 13 and persued a career in the cinematic arts). He was then recognized for being the world's youngest producer and director. Throughout this time, he met new friends such as Tigrus the devil chao, Veena Ishani, Mrs. Grace, Diesel, and among several others. He was also famed for protecting GoTownia against the Mr. Keebler, Tigrus Doppelganger, and the Crimson Iris Engager Prototype. Afterwards, he, along with his allies, defeated Tigrus Doppelganger, Dragos Makogha, and the Giant Petal Turtle in London. He is currently 15 ('nuff said). Alternate Forms Tigrus879, as you may notice in the gallery, has the capability to shapeshift into other beings/forms. Here are some of his prominent forms (variants) '''Unnamed Mystical Flying Tiger Type: Desperation Form Alias: Tigrus879 the Tiger Appearances: 1; The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie (2013) Voiced By: TTS Scary Voice Plebius Type: Mirage Alias: Tigrus87...I mean Plebius, The GateKeeper of the DreamWorld Appearances: 1; The Tigrus879 GoAnimate movie 2 (2013) Voiced By: TTS Young Guy, Vixen, Diesel, Amy, French-Fry, Ivy, Kidaroo, Tween-Girl, Brian Sacred Ice '''(yes folks, Tigrus879 can shapeshift into a legit Sacred Sacred Hero, as seen in the Sacred Heroes page of this wiki) Type: Sacred Hero Alias: Ice, Tigrus879's other form, Tigrus879's alter ego Allies: His commrades (the other Sacred Heroes) Enemies: Super Giant Sonic, Super Ultra Doomless Mega Sonic, and the Underworld Army (including Tigrus Doppelganger and Dragos Makogha) Voiced By: TTS Young Guy and Kidaroo Created By: Tigrus879 Appearances: 0 Variations Like most avatars, different versions of Tigrus879 were made by other users within the GoAnimate community. '''Mark Romo's Lil' Peepz Version This variation is similar to the original Lil' Peepz T879; although this does have its own distinct features: *Unlike the original, this Tigrus879 has different skin color. *His feet are slightly smaller than the original. *Smaller eyebrows compared to the original Mark Romo's Comedy World Version This variation is nearly identical to the 2013 version of Comedy World T879; there is only one distinguishable difference: *This Comedy World T879 has grey eyebrows whereas the original 2013 Comedy World T879's were black. Phillip Psareas (AXBYesGCXDNo)'s Comedy World Version This variation is nearly the same as the current Comedy World Tigrus879. Nothing else to say. ycorreafb's Version This distinct variation of T879 was featured in a few of ycorreafb's Disney/Pixar Toy Story crossovers. He's a stick figure rather than a Comedy World/Lil' Peepz character. Here are some nickname's given to this variation: *Stickgus879 *Tigrustick879 *Toy Story T879 TheColossalD's Lil' Peepz Version This variation of Lil' Peepz T879 was featured in "Invasion of Secrets: Battle of Doom". There are some distinct differences from the original LP T879 in this variation: *The red hat was placed differently. *Slightly larger eyes compared to the original. *This variation also had the ability of transportation in the movie. Category:SERGEANTCOMMANDARMY'S Allies Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Good Users Category:Neutral users Category:1998 Births Category:Not So Grounded For Life Category:Tigrus879's Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Male